


Golden Chains

by Oilux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I wrote while drunk, King Victor, Lemon, M/M, Smut, idk man, kind of dubcon?, leave me be, slave yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Yuri Katsuki came to him in golden chains.He was shaking, a slight form that was hunched over, as though he could reason that if he was small, no one would notice him. Yet he was dragged before Victor in golden chains, meant to be gorgeous and exotic and charming, but all Victor could see was muscle and skin and how he wanted.And how Victor wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote while drunk. Kind of wish I was drunk now. Anyways, enjoy the smut! (Not beta read please excuse any errors)

Yuri Katsuki came to him in golden chains. 

He was shaking, a slight form that was hunched over, as though he could reason that if he was small, no one would notice him. Yet he was dragged before Victor in golden chains, meant to be gorgeous and exotic and charming, but all Victor could see was muscle and skin and how he wanted. 

And how Victor wanted. 

A simple wave of his hand and Yuri was dragged off, meant to be prepared and ready for him whenever he was ready. Yuri’s shoulders were slumped down in defeat, the chains clinking gently as he walked with a guard leading him out.

Victor had been offered slaves before, but he had never before taken them up on the offer. He saw no appeal in beings who had no choice, who seemed to not care about him at all. Victor wanted though, and when he wanted he got what he wanted. He wanted the exotic man who stood before him in chains, who had large brown eyes that radiated innocence even though Yuri must have been bought and sold before.

He savored the thought of Yuri waiting for him, as he knew Yuri would be. There was no place that Yuri should be waiting for him other than right in his chambers, hopefully waiting patiently on the bed for his new master. Victor ruled with fairness, that much was a given, but he could only think of Yuri, chained to his bed and waiting for him to come back from his duties.

Yuri was waiting for him, when Victor finally managed to free himself from the duties of the day and left Yakov in charge. No one dared to intercept the king as he made his way to his bedchambers, already his arousal growing as he stepped inside and saw the sight waiting for him. 

Yuri wasn’t waiting for him on the bed, or even close to it. Yuri was standing in the middle of the room, staring down on the floor as he waited ever so patiently. Victor breathed deeply, taking in the sights and smells and committing them to memory so he would never forget.

“Well, aren’t you gorgeous?” Victor murmured, stepping forward. Yuri tensed a little, not moving away but not getting closer either. Victor gently reached out, his touch feather light against Yuri’s jaw as he tried to coax the other man to look up at him.

“Don’t touch me!” Yuri snapped, and Victor’s eyes widened for just a moment. It was then that Victor noticed the slight trembling in his form, the way his body was tense, and how he pulled back as far as he could go. Victor had been so caught up in the sight of the prize he had waiting for him, he didn’t notice that someone had attached a golden chain keeping Yuri tethered to the bed.

Realizing what he seemed to say, Yuri paled slightly, his shaking growing more noticeable as he never looked up from the ground. He stuttered, trying to form words, but if he was apologizing Victor couldn’t make the words out.

“I don’t believe you get to tell me what to do right now.” Victor murmured, his touch still gentle but a little more firm as he approached Yuri again. Yuri didn’t pull back, but he was still tense, hands clenched into fists at his side. 

“Look at me.” Victor murmured, grasping Yuri’s chin and tilting his gaze up, thumb gently brushing over Yuri’s lower lip. “When was the last time you were with someone?”

_ Because I’ll be the last man you’ll ever know,  _ Victor thought but didn’t say. He wanted those wide brown eyes all to himself, he wanted to make sure that Yuri never once thought of anyone else besides himself got to see this gorgeous man blush with red. Victor was going to make sure that no one else ever touched Yuri Katsuki but himself.

“I-I’ve never… I haven’t…” Yuri didn’t look away, but he was blushing brightly, trying to look away but unable to pull away with how Victor was still holding his chin. 

“Oh.” Victor murmured, leaning down and taking in the others scent. They were so close that he could almost smell the nervousness radiating off the other man. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Yuri looked ready to say something, but instead he moved, and the jerking chain at his leg seemed to remind him of his place. He was silent, and Victor look the chance to lean down, pressing his lips against Yuri’s own and feeling the softness there. Victor’s hands went to Yuri’s arms, gently tugging him a step closer, to which Yuri slowly allowed. 

Yuri broke the kiss first, cheeks tinted red and a eyes just a little glassy. Victor licks his lips, relishing in the way that Yuri tastes and enjoying the way that it just made Yuri blush even more. Victor took the golden cuffed wrists in his hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them as well. 

“You taste so sweet.” Victor murmured, and Yuri’s blush grew even more. Victor ever so gently tugged Yuri back, towards the bed, only letting go of Yuri to remove some layers of clothing.

“Come and join me.” 

It wasn’t a request. Victor crawled back on the bed, lying down and moving to take off his shirt. Yuri moved cautiously, his movements reminding Victor of a frightened animal. It was almost as though Yuri thought he was going to be hurt if he made the wrong move. 

He took Yuri’s hand, the chain behind them rattled as Victor moved and unhooked it, leaving Yuri free from the bed. Apparently, it was the right move to get Yuri to relax, because he did just that, staying close to Victor and letting him touch the expanse of skin that was available.

Victor sat up, pressing Yuri into the sheets instead. Yuri turned his head into the pillows, eyes squeezing shut as he didn’t shake with fear, but nervousness radiated off of him. Victor tutted gently, hovering over Yuri and thinking of the right thing to say.

“Yuri.” Victor drew the name out on his tongue. “Don’t look away from me. I’ll take good care of you, don’t be afraid of me.”

He was so used to people being afraid of him. Victor wanted more of the Yuri who snapped at him, who refused to wilt even as Victor was given the chance to end his life. Eventually, Yuri moved, eyes just barely opening to slits as he looked up at Victor through long black lashes.

“Yes...master.” Yuri murmured, and while Victor shuddered at the title. Yuri gently chewed on his bottom lip, staring up at Victor through his lashes.

“Victor. You can call me Victor.” Victor murmured, leaning down and capturing Yuri’s lips in a kiss just as he could see protests about to form on the others lips. 

This kiss was more passionate, a bit more heated, and Victor let his teeth gently nip at Yuri’s lips. Yuri didn’t open his mouth, but Victor was okay with that, letting his hands roam across Yuri’s chest and arms, feeling skin and cloth and doing his best to remove cloth without breaking their kiss until he had to. 

Yuri was blushing a dark red when Victor broke their kiss, taking his time in removing Yuri’s clothing and leaving him bare. Yuri was already hard, standing at attention, and Victor drank in the sight of what was his before he saw Yuri blush, trying to cover himself without being obvious about it. Victor clicked his tongue, and took Yuri’s hands in his own. Yuri immediately paused, letting Victor place him wherever he wanted.

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” Victor murmured, and Yuri’s blush grew even more as he looked up at Victor. Yuri eventually tugged his hands out of Victor’s grip, reaching up and fingers splaying over Victor’s clothed chest.

“You’re still dressed.” Yuri murmured, tentatively fingering the collar of Victor’s shirt, as though he was afraid he was going to get yelled at for asking Victor to take it off. Staring down into those chocolate eyes that screamed innocence and trust, Victor realized he would give Yuri anything he asked, except for the freedom to leave him.

Words didn’t speak as loudly as actions though, and Victor finally removed his clothing, staring with his shirt and letting Yuri slowly take in the sight of him. Victor felt a rush of pleasure as Yuri seemed to like what he saw, tentatively reaching out his hands to trail them down Victor’s chest, feeling hard muscles and blemishes in skin. 

“I want to take care of you.” Victor murmured, not even sure how else he could say it. Yuri might have come to him in chains, but he would be decorated in gold and always treated as best as Victor could. Yuri’s blush only deepened, opening his mouth to say something when Victor pressed their hips together, grinding their crotches together almost roughly. 

“Ah!” Yuri gasped, his mouth almost making a perfect ‘o’ as he felt Victor’s cock brush against his own. It was all skin, Victor having pulled down his pants just far enough to bare himself and make this much more intimate than it had been just a minute ago.

“Yuri.” Victor murmured the name as though it was gospel, heat surging to his crotch as he looked down at Yuri, whose pink lips were parted in passion, short breaths coming out in pants. Golden cuffs were the only thing that Yuri was wearing, and Victor was perfectly okay with that. 

“Victor.” Yuri murmured his name, his real name, and Victor was even more surprised that it was more of a turn on than when Yuri called him master.

A whine was pulled from Yuri’s lips as Victor pulled away, if only to search through his nightstand for the oils he kept just for midnight passions,, though this one he most certainly planned on repeating, and spreading it on his fingers. Yuri reached up, pressing kisses and nips, and Victor had a passing thought that he hoped that there would be marks that he could show off later, nails digging into his skin as Victor spread the oil on his fingers to warm it up before he was pressing one against Yuri’s entrance.

Yuri gasped slightly, and pressed his face against Victor’s shoulder where he could remain hidden, tensing up slightly. Victor murmured words of comfort, trying to keep Yuri from making things painful as he pressed soft kisses and waited patiently, even though his cock ached with need and want.

“Relax, Yuri.” Victor whispered softly, lips trailing across the shell of Yuri’s ear, eliciting a shudder from Yuri. Victor finally pressed a finger inside Yuri, taking his time so he wouldn’t injure yuri or cause him pain.

“Victor…” Yuri murmured more in warning, but Victor hushed him gently, nipping at the skin of Yuri’s neck in an attempt to distract him. Yuri seemed to preen at the attention, making soft noises of approval and relaxing enough to let Victor slip another finger in. 

This time Yuri did squirm, a whine almost passing his lips before Victor captured them. Victor slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Yuri before he curled his fingers, trying to find that one spot. Victor was rewarded with a gasp from Yuri that victor’s lips promptly swallowed, finally deepening the kiss and instantly becoming addicted to the taste of Yuri Katsuki.

Victor waited a moment longer before he slid another finger in, this time eliciting a moan from Yuri instead of a gasp, and all the while Victor’s fingers made sure to massage that special bundle of nerves to give Yuri endless amounts of pleasure. By the time that Victor pulled his fingers away, getting protests from Yuri’s trembling form, they were both trembling with need.

“I want you, Victor.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, hips lifting off the soft sheets of the bed to hopefully entice Victor. “Please, please, please…”

Victor couldn’t resist such sweet, honeyed words coming from Yuri, and with an easy motion of his hips they were suddenly joined, Yuri’s perfect pink lips making that ‘o’ once more, and Victor groaning as he felt warmth accompany Yuri that Victor was not prepared for. They didn’t move for a while, each getting used to their own sensations and first experiences. It wasn’t until Victor felt Yuri’s fingers gently dig into his back, warm gold digging into his skin, that Victor finally moved, pulling back only to thrust in a second later.

Victor and Yuri moaned in sync with one another, Victor tilting his head down so he could capture Yuri’s lips in his own and swallow down the moans that rose before anyone else could hear them. Anyone passing by would have heard their noises and known what was going on, but Victor wanted nothing more than for all of those sounds to be only for him.

“Mine.” Victor murmured when Yuri broke the kiss, leaning down and kissing along Victor’s jaw and leaving soft marks that would fade in hours.

Victor didn’t want to leave marks that would fade in just hours though. His teeth and lips attached themselves to Yuri’s neck, leaving dark marks that would last days as his hips still moved harshly against Yuri’s own. Victor relished in every single sound he could gather from Yuri, every moan and gasp.

Victor almost froze when Yuri suddenly arched his back, crying out loudly as Victor brushed that special bundle of nerves and Yuri clenched so wonderfully around him. Victor shifted his hips, making sure he only hit that spot inside of Yuri with every single thrust, watching Yuri unravel below him.

“Vi-Victor.” Yuri murmured, no longer able to think clearly through the fog in his mind as he leaned up and pressed open mouth kisses. Victor groaned, reaching between them and stroking Yuri’s cock with easy flicks of his wrists, trying to set the other man over the edge.

“Cum for me.” Victor didn’t ask, he ordered, and just as Yuri did everything perfectly, he came hard, clenching around Victor and spilling his seed against his chest. Victor groaned at the feeling, toppling over the edge barely a moment later, crying out Yuri’s name as he came.

Yuri panted, staring up at Victor with a slight glazed look in his eyes. Victor pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Yuri and wrapping his arms around him, leaving Yuri with no chance of getting away. They could clean up later, when they weren’t about to pass out in exhaustion and they weren’t still basking in pleasure.

“Go to sleep, my treasure.” Victor brushed away Yuri’s hair from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss against the sweaty skin. Yuri’s golden chains clicked together as he brought his hands to his chest, seeming almost afraid to touch Victor now that he wasn’t in the throes of pleasure.

Victor waited until Yuri was fast asleep before he settled into bed, feeling their mess on his and Yuri’s chest, yawning softly. Before long he was fast asleep, the most valued treasure he owned nestled against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you leave your comments!


End file.
